


Midnight Confession: Unspoken Truth

by Givangchy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givangchy/pseuds/Givangchy
Summary: Just when Hyungwon thought everything is over for him and his bestfriend. Shownu finally took the courage to reveal the truth that he had kept from Hyungwon.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Confession: Unspoken Truth

_“In another life I would make you stay, so I don’t have to say you were the one that got away, the one that got away… This ends our first set guys, Hope y’all stay coz we prepared more songs for our second set”_

  
I hurriedly went down the stage as soon as the stage lights turned off. I can see Hyungwon already from afar. Looking as gorgeous as ever. He smiled brightly and waved at me when he saw me walking towards his table. I gave him a very tight hug. I missed him. I can’t even count how many months we haven’t seen each other. Well, who am I to complain, my fault anyway. I’m such a coward for leaving him hanging. Why? Hmm… Okay, I’ll tell you a little secret. 

  
Honestly, the reason why I’ve been avoiding him is because I’m confused. With what? With our relationship, my feelings for him to be exact. We’ve been friends for years and I’ve never felt this kind of feeling before but recently things became so confusing, so weird. At first, I’m not even sure what this is but now I know and I've decided to tell him the truth.

  
_“I told you that I have something really important to tell you right? I was actually a bit hesitant at first because I wasn’t sure yet and this might sound really crazy but I’ve thought about this carefully”_

  
I don’t know what he was thinking but he looks so lost while I was speaking, like his body Is with me but his mind wasn’t. He was just staring blankly at me. I poked him on the cheeks to get him back to his senses. _“Are you daydreaming again? Are you not interested with what I’m saying?”_ I pretended to be a little sulky so he apologized immediately and asked me to go on. _“As I was saying, I wasn’t sure at first if I should tell you this or not, because_ _I was scared of how you will react.”_ Yes, even at this moment I’m still scared, but what will happen if I won’t take this risk? In fact, I just don’t want to lie to him anymore. I want to tell him the truth, about how I really feel. I held his hand tightly and moved closer to him. _“Hyungwon, I love you! More than just my best friend … You might think I’ve gone crazy but, this is serious. I am serious. I’m in love with you, I don’t know since when but after not seeing you for a while, it made me realize that you’re the only person I want to be with, for the rest of my life.”_

  
I felt shivers through my whole body after speaking but I also felt so relieved. I am not sure what Hyungwon will say but it doesn’t matter to me anymore. Whether he feels the same or not, even if he won’t accept my confession, it’s definitely fine with me. 

  
Hyungwon hugged me tightly and we both broke down in tears. I was surprised with his reaction but even without words, I can exactly feel what he wanted to say. He took off his hug and looked me in the eyes. It was the sincerest look I got from him ever since I’ve met him. No words spoken, but his eyes were full of emotions. Hyungwon wiped my tears then started kissing me gently on the cheeks and on the forehead. He then smiled and said _“Shownu, can I tell you something even crazier? I’ve been meaning to tell you this too but I’m always scared on how you’ll respond I actually ... uhm .. I …”_

  
Before Hyungwon can even continue talking I suddenly felt the urge inside me, as if his lips were dragging me closer, strongly inviting, until I finally lost into it. I drew Hyungwon towards me, locked my lips into his and he surrendered too as he pressed his lips onto mine, softly, carefully, passionately reciprocating our desires. I can feel his breath taking over my body like some sort of anesthesia making me numb all over. 

  
He then broke off the kiss and giggled _“Can you pinch me and tell me this isn’t a dream”_ I grabbed his cheeks as if I’m doing it but gave him a peck instead. We both laughed and stared sweetly at each other “So … is this the last day that we’ll be bestfriends?” He teasingly replied _“Uhm? Yes? Unless you want to keep your feelings and remain friends”_

I jokingly gave him a death glare and gave him a kiss on the forehead

  
_**“Thank you for always staying beside me, Hyungwon. I love you”** _

  
_**“And thank you for choosing me, I love you more, Shownu”**_  
__


End file.
